halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Micro Dyson Sphere
Untitled Halo Wars Just a note for the virtuous halo fan, notes about the shield world as seen featured in halo wars could be added. I ought to list it's name and whatnot, but like I said, I'm just pointing out an addition that 'could' be made. Over and out^^ Prem-aka-Prince 03:21, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe Chief is floating towards the so called, Legendary planet at the end of Halo 3. As you can see, he is pulled towards the planet which many believe is the planet from Halo Legends: Origins. Some have said that it is Onyx, but that is impossible since the planet burst into a trillion sentinals. Also with those there they would shoot immediatly at any ship approaching their Forunner planet. Size In Ghosts of Onyx, Dr. Halsey states that the dyson sphere's diameter is 150 million kilometers, or two astronomical units. However, 150 million kilometers is one astronomical unit, and the optimal diameter of Dyson Sphere capable of supporting life would logically be 300 million kilometers. So, i'm assuming it's just a mistake in Nylund's part, and the size is supposed to be normal. Should this be added to the article?--Jugus 19:54, 11 May 2009 (UTC) 150 million kilometers is the optimal diameter for a dyson sphere around OUR star. If that dyson sphere has a smaller star (like the Halo Wars shield world did), then it can be smaller and still be optimal for life. 05:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Shield World Not A Bomb Shelter? (Halo Wars) In the article it is stated that the shield world in Halo Wars in not a bomb shelter. Actually, the name implies it is and there is no proof that it isn't a bomb shelter and the fact it contains ships doesn't mean it isn't a safe haven (except maybe that it isn't in a slipspace bubble or whatever mentioned in Ghosts of Oynx; can someone correct me on this, I know I screwed up some details). It could be a bomb shelter from the Halos but also contain a fleet for the survivors to use after the Halos fire.-- 18:58, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Very true. This conclusion is based upon the assumption that every single Shield World is going to be identical, and that a deviation from that automatically proves that the structure in question isn't a Shield World at all. Though this is at least partially corroborated in the Halo Encyclopedia, it also states that Shield Worlds also serve as caches for resources in addition to being safe havens from the Halo pulse. It also states that Shield Worlds are contained within slipspace, but also notes that the Onyx facility is merely similar to the others. However, note similar does not mean identical; the features of the said things have many things in common, but not identical. As for how a Shield World "shields" things from the pulse, it is not clear how this accomplished, both at the the time GoO was published, and even now. How does being in slipspace shield one from the pulse's effects, especially one that would have to be conveyed and propelled at or by superluminal/Faster-than-Light means? As the encyclopedia reveals, the Halo Array fires a harmonic pulse, likely sonic, electromagnetic, or a combination of, that targets the cells in the nervous system of any qualifying organism, and destroys it. This likely causes some kind of catastrophic physiological overload and breakdown, and all of this is likely sent out as being carried by a superluminal or slipspace-related conveyance. So what is it about slipspace bubbles that protects the structure from being infiltrated by the pulse? Does the nature of slipspace break up and disperse the pulse, or does the dimensional divide render it useless? Also, if it is a sonic and/or electromagnetic harmonic pulse, it should be possible to cancel it out via some actual material, device, or a counter pulse effect to protect a certain area. Perhaps that is the means that the Shield World in Halo Wars employed; a purely technological, rather than slipspace, method of canceling out the pulse, including its superluminal conveyance. That would be a lot cheaper and simpler than building a 93 million mile wide structure and shunting it into a compressed slipspace bubble of a few meters in exterior diameter. There seem to be indications that Onyx is at least somewhat unique, for the encyclopedia reveals that it contained habitats for species from around the galaxy, serving as a sort of "mega ark" alongside the other Shield Worlds and the Ark itself. Also, the Terminals addressed Onyx specifically as one of many similar measures, as if it had some kind of specific significance. Given the fact that the Forerunner were losing the war, and likely losing great amounts of time, money, and energy, they may have gone from the slipspace bubble Shield Worlds to creating the more straight forward type seen in Halo Wars, which was a technologically sophisticated "fortress" type hollow structure, with a miniature star at its center and dual habitable surfaces. That would be cheaper and easier to build rather than a structure like Onyx. With a wide array of conservation and protective means at their disposal, the Forerunner would likely have many variants or types of structures. Maybe the Halo Wars one should be called a "Fortress Shield World"? --Exalted Obliteration 02:17, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ---I think that whatever would be cheapest is for Bungie to deside, deus ex mechanica -Anon 26JAN2010 Halo-Ringworld connection to dyson sphere The very first ring in space, Ringworld, (from a series of books of the same name by Larry Niven) was described as simply a 100,000 mile wide slice of a dyson sphere; and is most likely the source of inspiration for the great rings themselves. I think this connection and mabye a quote or two should be included in this article. —The preceding unsigned comment was made by 72.86.116.226 (talk • ). :Its also been a plot point for a Star Trek episode entitled "Relics." LeMansRacer 00:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC)